


Dream Come True

by BackslashEcho



Series: A Moment That Changes A Life When... [23]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Oblivious, Riddles, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackslashEcho/pseuds/BackslashEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyrrha finds a cheesy poem on her pillow…but who left it there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> From a request [on Tumblr](http://rwbyships.tumblr.com/).
> 
> **Request** : Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos (Arkos); “Jaune’s confession”. (Request by @xxchibipandaxx)

“Hey, uh, listen; thanks for agreeing to meet me…”

“I said sixty seconds. You’re already at forty-five.”

“I need you!”

“I swear, if this is another attempt to—”

“I need your _help_! An idea—”

“I should think you’re quite full enough of ridiculous—”

“No! No! I already know what I want to do, but if I do it by myself it’ll never work!”

“…Fine.”

“Oh, gosh, thank y–”

“I’m doing this for _my_ sake. And hers, for that matter. What do you need?”

* * *

“I need a favor.”

“Anything.”

* * *

> _I’ve been thinking about you lately_  
>  _You’re so wonderful and I’m going crazy_  
>  _I don’t deserve you, I admit._
> 
> _But no one saw the things you did it me_  
>  _With eyes of silver, blue, or pink._  
>  _(Though that last one has a hint.)_  
> 

Pyrrha blinked, staring down at the card in her hand. It was plain stationary, with no logo embossed. The handwriting was fine, narrow, slanting, and unfamiliar. She didn’t have the slightest idea who might have left it here, either. Pyrrha was no stranger to fanmail, or even anonymous letters from secret admirers, but this was honestly a first.

She also felt just the slightest bit disappointed. The handwriting looked vaguely feminine, and while she was not closed-minded or…opposed to experimentation…the writing absolutely did _not_ resemble the penmanship of the person she would have _wished_ to get such a note of praises from… 

Why did Jaune have to be so oblivious…? 

Sighing, Pyrrha shook her head to clear the depressing thought away. One thing at a time. This girl had plucked up the courage to write and leave this note, tantamount to a confession—something Pyrrha still couldn’t find the nerve to do herself, and struggled with daily. Whoever she was, she deserved an answer, rather than the message simply being ignored. Pyrrha was many things, but she was never rude.

She scrutinized the poem. It seemed almost like a riddle; at the very least, it implied a destination to be discovered, where the sender would presumably be waiting. Well, it was certainly a romantic idea.

_Eyes of pink_ … The only person she knew with pink eyes was Ren. Was he in on this, somehow? Pyrrha racked her brains, trying to recall if anybody had approached her teammate lately, but nothing sprang to mind. She glanced at the clock. This time of day, Ren was usually in the Library, studying with Blake—something Ruby had taken to calling the Black Lotus Power Hour.

Could the note have been from Blake? Pyrrha wondered as she made her way outside. Blake was certainly literate enough that Pyrrha could see her writing a poem…but at the same time, she would have expected a more complex poem, rather than simple tercets and slant rhymes. The rest of her immediate friends seemed equally unlikely. Weiss would be more formal, and Yang more forward. Nora was discarded for similar reasons. Ruby might have fit, but the way the poem mentioned ‘silver eyes’ seemed to rule her out.

When Pyrrha reached the library, she found Ren and Blake both reading silently. Blake looked up first, a simple acknowledgement in the glance, and then returned to her book. Ren nodded companionably, setting his own book aside. Before she could say anything at all, he reached into his coat sleeve and withdrew an envelope with Pyrrha’s name on it.

“Here for this, I assume?”

Pyrrha stared, not reaching for it. “Who gave it to you?”

Ren shrugged, still holding out the envelope. “It was in my pocket when I left this morning. Didn’t notice it until after Combat.”

Pyrrha considered his answer as she reached for the letter. She suspected he was lying, but the story was completely plausible and…well, Ren had the best poker face she had ever seen. If he wasn’t telling the truth, she wouldn’t find out easily.

She slit the envelope and withdrew another plain piece of stationary in that same handwriting. This note was shorter.

> _I think you and I could be all right_  
>  _We could dance on the roof and light the night…_

There was no accompanying third line. The instruction was a little less subtle this time—presumably she should go to the roof? Who had seen her up there? Nobody frequented the spot except her and Jaune, that she was aware of.

Though…Jaune had mentioned that Cardin’s room was near enough to have overheard their conversation, the day Jaune had admitted to faking his transcripts.Oh, Dust, what if the notes were from Winchester? It could easily be a trap. Pyrrha momentarily though of going back to the dorm for Miló and Akoúo̱. But, no, she could handle Winchester even without her weapons, and the handwriting seemed too…girly, for him. If it was a genuine confession, arriving armed would send a very strange impression. Then another thought occurred. What if the sender was Winchester, but it _wasn’t_ a trap? That seemed exceedingly unlikely, but the secrecy behind the whole secret-admirer notes drawing her to a predetermined location was, from a certain point of view, intrinsically suspicious.

She hadn’t yet come to a decision when she reached the door to the roof. She stood there, hesitating, for a long moment before steeling herself and turning the handle. Outside waiting was…no one at all. There was a table set for two, a vase with a bouquet of red and yellow roses, a card propped facing her. Transfixed, she crossed the roof and picked it up.

> _Whenever I think of you_  
>  _How I wish you only knew_  
>  _That you seem like a dream come true_

“But where are _you_?” Pyrrha murmured.

As if in response, soft Mistrali Jazz began to play behind her. Pyrrha whirled around. 

Standing sheepishly beside an old-fashioned phonograph was Jaune.

“Um, hello again,” he stammered.

Pyrrha blinked at the thought of him stealing her usual line. And…what was he doing here? Her mind seemed to be playing catch-up, thoughts connecting sluggishly. Surely…No, it couldn’t be that… 

“I, um, I know what you’re probably gonna say,” Jaune hurried on, interrupting her already broken train of thought and not leaving her a moment to respond. He took a shuddering breath, and continued, “I mean, you must hear things like this all the time, but we’re—we’re partners and this has been driving me up the wall, so I needed to get it off my chest. I…I’m crazy about you.”

Pyrrha’s heart skipped a beat, and her jumbled mind went blank. “What?” she asked.

Jaune flinched. “I don’t—It kinda crept up on me, y’know?” He scratched his neck, looking embarrassed, but rushed on. “I just—I got really used to you always being there for me, always having my back, and I thought about how I wished W– How I wished a girl I was crushing on would be there for me like that. But…nobody looks out for me like you do, and—and now…I don’t _want_ anyone else to. I want _you_ ; I want to be _with_ you,. As, friends, as partners, as…I…um…” He finally ran out of words, staring at her anxiously.

When she still didn’t speak, he mumbled. “I know this is probably really sudden and—and I can’t say I’m…really surprised that…” he kicked at the ground, “…that you don’t feel that way about me…”

Not for the first time on this roof, Pyrrha found hysterical giggles bubbling up. Jaune crumpled, and she clapped a hand to her mouth, realizing what it must sound like. “Jaune–!”

“No, I…I understand.” He edged toward the door, and Pyrrha panicked.

She lunged for him, catching him utterly by surprise, and grabbed his arm, pulling with enough force to spin him back around, ending with him pressed against her. Throwing caution to the winds, she closed the last few inches between the two of them, and kissed him.

It was…Jaune-like, she supposed. A bit clumsy and definitely confused, but sweet, surprisingly strong, and very enthusiastic.

When the kiss ended, his arms were around her, too, and he didn’t seem eager to let go. Not that she had a problem with that, as her pounding heart would attest.

“Wow…” he said breathlessly. “Hi.”

Pyrrha smiled. “Hello again.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : This has been 99% done for literally months, but not having a computer to type it up caused an absurd delay. My deepest apologies to the requester, xxchibipandaxx, and I hope it lived up to what you wanted.


End file.
